


Ride

by Basched



Series: Reflection [22]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He offers her a way out of a loveless relationship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: Ride- Heather Nova</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

Claudia didn’t know where it went wrong. They’d been together for years but she wasn’t in love with him. 

They hadn’t had sex in two years and she felt dry, unloved. They didn’t even touch. 

She longed for the warmth of another body against her, to touch her and ignite the fire inside that had long gone out.

When Captain Tom Ryan told her one day, she was beautiful, something inside her exploded with joy. 

When he asked her out for dinner, Claudia went along for the ride. 

After all, she had nothing to hold onto anymore, except Tom Ryan.


End file.
